workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
ACOA Chapter 2
Authors Note: I'd like to thank Star Wars wikia and IMSDB. Both sites are an incredible help for research and dialogue. Anakin was extremely concerned and quite angry when he learned that someone had tried assassinating Padmé. Anakin deemed that unforgivable. Padmé was so nice that Anakin first thought it was a ploy to gain peoples trust and gain power; like Palpatine's grandfatherly facade. Naturally, Anakin would bring the would be killers and any involved to justice should the opportunity rise. With he, his Padawan Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan being assigned to her protection, Anakin was somewhat hopeful. As the apartment door slid open, Anakin and the other two Jedi were greeted by Jar Jar Binks, whom Anakin found irritating. Jar Jar quickly recognized Obi-Wan and became extremely excited, jumping around, and shaking his hand. "Obi! Obi! Obi! Mesa sooo smilen to see'en yousa. Wahoooooo!" Jar Jar said, annoying Anakin with his mutilating of Basic. Obi-Wan smiled. "It's good to see you, too, Jar Jar." Obi-Wan lied, finding him irritating too. "Oops! Wheresa mesa manners? Excuse me, Master Obi-Wan. I completely forgot myself for a moment there. I have had to learn Diplodiaclect... speak it like a native now. Don't really see the point, actually, but members of the Senate seem to prefer it...." Jar Jar said, before noticing Anakin. "...and this, I take it, is your apprentice... Nooooooooo! Annie? Noooooooo! Little Bitty Annie? Nooooooo! Yousa so biggen! Yiyiyiyyi! Annie!! Mesa no believen." "Hi, Jar Jar," Anakin replied politely, but was greatly annoyed by the idiot. Ahsoka snickered at the childhood name. Jar Jar grabbed hold of Anakin and enveloped him in a hug. "Annie! Annie! Yiyiyiyiyiyiiii!" Thankfully it was over quickly and Jar Jar led them to Senator Amidala, interrupting them. "Lookie... lookie... Oops! ... Oh, dear, I'm afraid I've forgotten myself again." Jar Jar said, and Anakin wished that he could forget the pest. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka were all surprised that someone so stupid was allowed near political power. Padmé and Typho rose as Obi-Wan and Anakin stopped in front of the Senator. Obi-Wan stepped forward. Anakin stared at Padmé, awed by her beauty once more. She merely glanced at him. "It's a great pleasure to see you again, M'Lady," Obi-Wan said. "It has been far too long Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again... but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary." Padmé said. "I'm sure the Jedi Council have their reasons." Obi-Wan replied diplomatically. Padmé moved in front of Anakin, staring and secretly admiring how attractive he was. "Annie? My goodness you've grown." They looked at each other for a moment, both finding the other attractive. "So have you, your beauty grows by the moment... even now it eclipses that of goddesses of beauty and love." Anakin replied, kissing Padmé's hand and causing her to briefly blush, much to his former Masters disapproval. Gregar Typho was annoyed and jealous, but Ahsoka found the teasing funny. "Our presence will be invisible, M'Lady," Obi-Wan assured. "I am very grateful you are here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit." Typho said. "I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me." Padmé said. "We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation," Obi-Wan said frowning. "But if we can capture any assassins alive without further endangering your well-being, then the Council might be willing to start one. My personal suspects are your enemies in the Trade Federation. They have motive and plenty of means. We cannot exceed our mandate, however, doing so might endanger your life." Anakin said, adding that last part to placate Obi-Wan. "I think Count Dooku was behind it, but Masters Yoda, Windu, and Mundi don't believe me." Padmé said, somewhat angrily. "And Yoda believed you were mistaken and Windu attested to Dooku's morality and the Jedi's moral infallibility in general, and Mundi dismissed him a political idealist?" Anakin asked rhetorically. "Yes, exactly that," Padmé replied in surprise. "Not surprising. They've known Dooku for decades and it would be hard to see him as the enemy you do. Political idealism can be corrupted to violence and evil, but I would advise you to just consider Dooku one of many suspects and gather evidence where possible. You are unlikely to convince any Jedi who knew him without it; they have preconceptions, bias, and attachments to him that you would have to shake them from." Padmé appreciated that advice and was very impressed by Anakin's insight, but Obi-Wan was strongly disapproving. "It's not your place to criticize the members of the High Council, Anakin," Obi-Wan said reprovingly. "Your right, Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "It's a duty of everyone to question their leaders in a respectful way; even if only to debate them and have their concerns addressed. Surely you have questions for them and answers to them would help you focus on other matters." Obi-Wan did, but he was too obedient to ask them. Padmé opted to excuse herself, but Anakin could sense that she happy he was here. "Well, I know I feel a lot better having you here. I'll have an officer on every floor and I'll be at the command centre downstairs." Typho said, breaking the awkward silence. He exited the room moments later. "Shall we check the security?" Anakin asked, and Obi-Wan nodded. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Against his advice, Padmé was using herself as bait, and Anakin was forced to go along with it and she had even covered the camera in her room. Anakin honestly wasn't going to watch her change clothes or bathe or anything like that, and he assured her of that and said that Ahsoka could watch her during that or they could rely solely on sensing danger... she still declined. Anakin was focusing his senses solely on her apartment and solely on protecting the people within it... Suddenly he sensed something enter her room and ran towards her room, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka right behind him. As soon as Anakin entered, he cut the Kouhuns in half within seconds. Anakin noticed a courier droid and ordered his Padawan to stay and protect the Senator before grabbing hold of the droid and letting it take him to its owner. The plan worked great... until its owner shot down the droid, but Anakin still managed to corner her after pursuing her while flying with the Force. "So... did you think this through or did you decide to just wing it?" Anakin asked, looking into her mind. "Who hired you?" No answer, but Anakin got the name. "Jango Fett..." Anakin said, shocking the now identified Zam Wesell. "I'll make sure he knows that you cooperated and you were about too, so it counts. You're under arrest for attempted murder and likely many other charges." And then, of course, she was assassinated by Jango Fett, who quickly tried fleeing. "Coward!" Anakin bellowed. "What's wrong, Fett? Scared of Jedi?" Anakin asked, telekinetically restraining him. Anakin was hit by a sonic beam weapon, causing him to drop Fett and forced Anakin to destroy Fett's stun rockets, before using his pyrokinesis to redirect Fett's flamethrower back at him, causing him to yell in pain before using his sonic weapon and then launching all of his rockets at Anakin. Anakin was forced to contain nerve gas and explosions, all while dealing with severe pain. Fett escaped while he was doing all of that. "Ah, kriff," Anakin said angrily. Anakin expanded his senses and confirmed that Obi-Wan was still protecting Padmé, which Anakin was very pleased with, so Anakin grabbed Wesell and teleported them both to her apartment. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan said in shock. "I'm fine, but I got very little out of her before she was assassinated. Jango Fett subcontracted to her and she accepted and I tried to take Fett into custody, but was hit by a sonic beam weapon, had to counter a flamethrower and numerous missiles and nerve gas. No casualties... except for Wesell, but we have leads for an investigation to begin." Anakin handed Obi-Wan the dart and other weapon fragments. "The dart seems unique or at least uncommon and should be trackable." Obi-Wan nodded. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Anakin and Ahsoka were forced to take Padmé into hiding, but Anakin managed to convince them that him taking HK-51 and his apprentice along with the fully restored and modernized Ebon Hawk would keep the Senator better protected than an insecure environment like a refugee ship. "I do not like this idea of hiding," Padmé said. "Don't worry. Now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Obi-Wan long to find Jango Fett and get answers. You could have your allies stall through every means necessary, but apart from Separatist military action, I don't see the Republic raising an army for no real reason. Wars cost money. Money that can be used to improve the peoples quality of life." "I haven't worked for a year to defeat the "Military Creation Act" not to be here when its fate is decided." "If you don't go into hiding you still might not be here. You might be in the afterlife." Anakin pointed out, mildly amusing Dormé. "You just need to trust in your allies to oppose the act in your place." "Annie, you're young, and you don't have a very firm grip on politics. I suggest you reserve your opinions for some other time." Padmé said, and Anakin mentally reminded himself that she was under a lot of stress. Anakin could understand her needing to be here to continue her work and show people that she still opposed the act. "Sorry, M'lady. I was only trying to...." "I know," Padmé said softly. "Annie, I appreciate you trying to help." Anakin was visibly annoyed at being called Annie. "What?" "Please don't call me Annie. That was the single thing that my mother did that annoyed me and it reminds me of when I was a helpless little slave boy." Padmé nodded, but had to point something out. "You ripped ships from the sky as a child Anakin and there are rumors that you created a virus that disabled all the transmitter chips in the galaxy." "I just disabled the engines and let the ships fall, and the virus didn't free them all. Quite a few were still in situations they couldn't escape from, but I still freed a lot from slavery and cost various slaver organizations massive sums of money. I was young, ignorant, and believed they could all survive, but they were so happy about their freedom that some fled enmasse and were all killed. I made a difference, but I also killed a lot of people. It was one of the reasons it took so long for me to become a Jedi Knight... the Council distrusted me." "When did you become a Jedi Knight?" Padmé asked. "At age eighteen, but I was defeating skilled Jedi Knights and Masters at age fourteen and was a master of four forms of lightsaber combat. Even at eighteen they weren't going to Knight me until I had already decided to leave the Order after the mission where I proved myself. They were going to raise another; less talented, less devoted, but more arrogant, and more blindly obedient to the Jedi... he unfixed a formerly faulty lightsaber that I perfectly fixed out of arrogance and ignorance and cost a fellow Padawan her life, and he didn't even tell the Padawan's master of his tampering with it as protocol dictated." Padmé and Dormé were both paying full attention. "I was so done with the Jedi and ready to leave the Order that I just stopped caring what they thought and did my own thing. We went to Korriban, which was difficult on Jedi; the Dark Side was so strong that most Jedi struggled with using the Force and I was completely unaffected. I defeated ten beasts that most great Jedi Masters had trouble with, overcame traps that only Jedi Masters could overcome, was near immune to attacks on my mind, defeated armies of undead, easily countered a Sith Lords attacks, and did it all with techniques that most Jedi Masters can't even use. I did all of that and achieved the mission objectives and was finally Knighted after that. I left to travel for over a year and was considering not returning to the Jedi Order at all." "When I returned, I spent time sparring and literally beat every Jedi Master and Knight of note without losing, and was assigned a Padawan by Yoda, who wanted me to form an attachment with Ahsoka and then be forced to let her go when she was older. Apparently giving up your mother, and knowing what your giving up, counts as an attachment and I really needed to learn to let go of them so Yoda decided to help me." "That's horrible!" Padmé exclaimed. "Yes," Anakin agreed. "My only consolation is that Ahsoka will make a better Jedi than most and she's been a real joy to train." Anakin realized that he had said too much and decided to end that topic, which both ladies accepted. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After enduring some arrogant orders from Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Padmé, and two droids departed for Naboo. Anakin was about ready to squash Obi-Wan like an insect when he publically humiliated him by treating him like a child. Obi-Wan's orders were quite frankly stupid.... Stay put on Naboo? What if there was a danger there? Do not attract any attention? No kidding, moron. Do absolutely nothing without checking in with me or the Council? Anakin was tempted to deliberately annoy both parties out of spite! "Okay. There are three beds straight down the hall to the right, and you ladies can have that room, and HK will be outside the door to serve as additional protection. I'll be sleeping here, in the common area. This will give you six layers of security when you factor in having to locate and catch us, and then bypass all those in the way of would-be assassins. I'll let you ladies get settled in, but I'm going to get us off this planet." Anakin said, before walking away and leaving behind two very concerned ladies. It didn't take long for them to settle in... Anakin knew this because they came to check on him. "Do you want to talk about it?" Padmé asked in concern. "About Obi-Wan being annoying? I've grown used to that. At first I truly enjoyed being his Padawan; he still needed to grow his own skill and power, but we worked it out and I even mastered Ataru and Shii-Cho by age twelve and we even bonded some. Obi-Wan is just overly critical and doesn't ever listen. If I questioned the Jedi Council, he didn't address my concerns or even treat them as remotely valid... it was always 'it's not your place to question them'. I was always far more skilled than others and he focused on keeping me humble, which involved being overly critical. I fully mastered all forms of lightsaber combat except a highly restricted one created by Windu. I was aware of my genuine superiority in terms of skill and of the fact that I surpassed most masters; it wasn't arrogance to be aware of my own strengths and weaknesses." "Mine and Obi-Wan's friendship is now truly destroyed," Anakin finished. "I'm just happy to be going to Naboo again... the worlds beauty and peace will give us the calm that I think we all really need." "It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi... not being able to visit the places you like... or do the things you like..." Padmé said, noticing the stress both Jedi were under. "Or be with the people I love," Anakin added softly. "Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi." "Many of the things forbidden for Jedi are done by Jedi. Emotion? Most Jedi feel it and then hypocritically preach against it and condemn others for feeling it. Most have attachments; to their Padawan's, positions, and status. Celibacy? Yeah right. I've bedded Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, Depa Billaba; her own master Mace Windu deflowered her himself before a mission where she could have been raped, and Stass Allie. Most Jedi just engage in meaningless sex, but very few just deal with sexual frustration." "Windu deflowered his own Padawan?" Padmé asked in shock. "Yes and she wasn't impressed either. He was essentially just loosening her up to make her less appealing to would be rapists and gain some pleasure for himself. The point is, Jedi are just as fallible and flawed as any other sentient being. I love my mother and letting her go was the hardest thing I ever did, and if I fall in love and Ahsoka is knighted by then, then I may very well leave the Jedi Order." "What if you fall in love before?" Ahsoka asked nervously. "I'll keep training you anyway and if the Jedi Council disagrees... well I need a challenge, and beating them into submission will have to suffice." Anakin said and Ahsoka looked more assured. Anakin was concerned about his growing feelings for Padmé though and it surprisingly wasn't lust or obsession... he was slowly falling for her. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- They had finally arrived at the home of Padmé's family after a meeting with Queen Jamillia where Anakin agreed with Padmé's choice of hideout. "Aunt Padmé! Aunt Padmé!" Padmé's nieces said, running toward her. "Ryoo! Pooja!" Padmé said, picking them up and hugging them. "I'm so happy to see you! This is Anakin and Ahsoka. Anakin, Ahsoka, this is Ryoo, and this is Pooja." They exchanged greetings before the two girls went to greet Artoo. Anakin and Ahsoka were soon introduced to Padmé's family. "You're just in time for dinner. I hope you're hungry, Anakin." Jobal said. "Yes, thank you," Anakin replied politely. "You came to the right place at the right time. Sit down, son." Ruwee said, grinning. "Well, this is exciting! Do you know, Anakin, you're the first boyfriend my sister's ever brought home?" Sola said, teasing her sister. "Really?" Anakin asked, playing along. "Sola!! He isn't my boyfriend! He's a Jedi assigned by the Senate to protect me." Padmé said in exasperation, eager to prevent them from teaming up. "A bodyguard?! Oh, Padme! They didn't tell us it was that serious!" Jobal said. "It's not, Mom, I promise. Anyway, Anakin's a friend. I've known him for years. Remember that little boy who was with the Jedi during the blockade crisis?" They nodded. "He grew up." "Honey, when are you going to settle down? Haven't you had enough of that life? I certainly have!" "Mom, I'm not in any danger." "Is she?" Ruwee asked Anakin. "Yes, she is, but I'm doing everything I can to keep her alive and well." Anakin replied. "With the precautions I'm taking the danger is greatly lessened, but she still needs protection. There have been two attempts, but my former Master is investigating and we have the name of the assassin and the weapon he used to kill the assassin he subcontracted the job too. I'm confident the issue should be resolved within a week, two at the very most." "Personally, I'm more interested in why Padmé was so quick to deny me being her boyfriend," Anakin said, causing Sola and her parents to smirk. "Am I not pretty enough for you, Padmé? Do I need to lose weight? Because it's 90% muscle.... Am I too muscular? It can't be the scars... no one was fast enough or skilled enough to give me any." Padmé's family and Ahsoka started laughing, thankfully Padmé looked mildly amused. "You're a Jedi, Anakin," Padmé said, smiling, but needing to point that out. "I'm not saying our relationship won't have challenges and don't worry, I've beaten every Jedi of note and I can leave at any time. Trust me. They are physically incapable of stopping me. Besides, I've already met your parents and your father hasn't tried intimidating me... which I've read is a good sign." More laughter from her family. "Shall I trade the power of the Force for the power of love?" Anakin asked teasingly, causing Padmé to blush and her sister to snicker. "Can you stop teasing me?" Padmé asked seriously. "I can... but I bet you weren't thinking about work or anything else while I was keeping your mind busy...." Padmé's eyes widened in realization and her family had further proof that Anakin cared for their daughter. Padmé was touched by him trying to help her, but she was tired of being teased. "No more teasing," Padmé said seriously. "Awww!" Sola said in disappointment. "But he's 90% muscle! Imagine what he looks like shirtless... or with less on." Anakin was actively resisting the urge to say something, but he noticed Padmé blushing and heard Ahsoka snickering. "There are pictures passed around the Jedi Temple from when Master Anakin was training," Ahsoka said, passing Sola a datapad with the pictures pulled up. "That'll be a hundred hours of additional training, my Padawan," Anakin said sternly. That was overstepping her bounds, disrespecting her master, and being improper. Ahsoka nodded sadly, realizing her fault, but was glad that her Master was practical and rarely made her meditate. "Wow!" Sola gushed, showing Padmé the picture of Anakin shirtless. "Wouldn't you like to be held in those strong arms?" Anakin, seeing that Padmé was reaching her limit, pulled the datapad from Sola's hand and deleted the pictures of him. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After arriving at Varykino and settling in, Anakin began assigning Ahsoka her additional training, while he mainly focused on protecting Padmé. Fortunately, that gave them a chance to talk. Anakin sighed, deciding that he actually needed to talk with her. "I can feel your affection and attraction to me and I think I've failed to control my own feelings for you and hide them." Padmé nodded yes and silently decided to talk it out. "I've fallen in love with you. I didn't plan to, but I can't even think of not loving you now." "From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you. At first, I simply thought you exceedingly kind, generous, and considerate, and then I realized you were even more amazing and unique. You were the most amazing and beautiful girl I ever met, and you grew into an even more amazing and beautiful woman. I told myself it would never work, I focused on my training, studies, and academics and tried moving on with sex like the other Jedi, but I still thought of you and felt guilty. These lasts few days have been amazing and I've never been happier than right now due to spending time with you... being near you and getting to know you better has caused my crush and attraction to grow into love.... I would very much like to spend the rest of my life with you Padmé... I just wonder if you feel the same way." ".... I can't. We can't. It's just not possible. You're studying to become a Jedi Master. I'm a Senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go... regardless of the way we feel about each other." "Padmé, I know that I would have to give up being a Jedi, and for love I would happily do so. All I ask is that you tolerate me finishing Ahsoka's training before cutting all ties with the Order. I wouldn't ask you to give up being a Senator. I'll support you and your goals and dreams and be there for you and help you achieve them whenever you need it or when you want it. We don't have to hide a relationship either, I could tell the Council and tell them of my intention to merely complete Ahsoka's training before truly leaving." "I am not going to give into this. I'm not going to throw my life away. I have more important things to do than fall in love." Padmé replied. "As you wish, M'Lady," Anakin replied neutrally, despite feeling like he was dying inside. He had given his best effort in persuading her and it was all for... nothing. Anakin had nothing now. No real attachments. He gave up his own mother for power to be some Chosen One and to balance the Force... it was all a waste. Even now, he felt the Force trying to lead him to Tatooine. Anakin let go the next day. He always ended up with nothing anyway. This was just getting the false hope out of the way early... but, as he achieved brief Oneness with the Force, all he could think was that power was a cheap form of compensation for being denied love. Yet despite his pain, he found Padmé leaving intolerable. "Don't go." "I don't want to disturb you," Padmé replied. "Surprisingly your presence is still soothing to me..." Anakin replied. "You've seemed distracted," Padmé began nervously. "I feel the Force leading me to Tatooine. I've been ignoring it out of duty, but the call is getting stronger and more desparate, and I'm having trouble resisting it. I know I will be punished and possibly thrown out of the Jedi Order, but I must go. I'm sorry Senator, but I'll have to take you with me. I'll still be able to protect you though." Padmé just nodded, understanding. "Are you okay?" Padmé asked in concern. "No," Anakin replied honestly. "During meditation, with total calm and no attachments, I unlocked a state of near limitless power and I even felt that I could access it at will... but I would rather have you as my wife or even girlfriend." Anakin paused, amused despite his heartbreak. "Oh to see a Sith's expression at me dismissing ultimate power!" Seeing Padmé's expression of confusion, Anakin continued. "If you mean will I end my own life out of heartbreak over your rejection... no I won't." "I wanted to see if you were interested in pursuing a relationship and you gave your honest answer. I'll be fine Senator Amidala, don't worry about me." Soon Anakin would permanently die, he had foreseen that, and would never feel such pain again. He would never suffer the loss of a loved one ever again. He wouldn't be reunited with his family, but at least he would know some peace. Anakin was relieved when he saw his body remaining broken and bloody in his vision. Padmé was a little unnerved and very worried about Anakin.